


Knight of Wands

by PostcardsfromTheoryland



Series: April Tarot Card Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith and Lance are both bad at feelings, Lots of explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland
Summary: The Knight of Wands: Fearless action, recklessness, impulsiveness1 exploding asteroid field + 1 reckless paladin + 1 space pirate = what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: April Tarot Card Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Knight of Wands

“Keith Kogane don’t you fucking dare…”

“I’m the only one of us who can make it through there, and if I don’t try this then he gets away with that orb.”

“Lance is right,” Shiro cut in. “You and Red need to come back, it’s too risky. We’ll figure out another way.”

“I can handle this, Shiro. Every second I hesitate he gains more ground on us. I’m doing it.” He heard Lance swear under his breath as the Red Lion shot forward into the asteroid field.

They were in an incredibly weird section of space. Coran had tried to explain everything to them, but it had mostly gone over Keith’s head. Tldr: space was weird, and something about this particularly weird section of space meant it was pretty much pitch black, blocking any of the light from the nearby stars. Which was a bit of a problem, because it was also home to an asteroid field full of giant rocks that exploded if you got too close to them. So, you can’t see for shit, and there are explosive rocks everywhere near you.

It was fine. He and the Red Lion could do this.

They’d been on the tail of a space pirate, of all things. Not some Galra conqueror, but a thief who had stolen the Orb of….Ren...something. Keith didn’t remember exactly what it was called, just that it was sacred to the Viniz people they were trying to form an alliance with, and also, the Queen had informed then in an undertone, was the power source for their entire planet. Without that orb, the whole planet would basically collapse, and all the generators that made their atmosphere breathable would stop functioning, and a whole bunch of people would die.

So yeah, Keith was going to go after the damn space pirate and get that orb thing back.

The asteroid field itself was about 80% of him trusting the Red Lion’s sensors to know where the rocks were in the dark, and 20% sheer luck that they didn’t hit something unexpected or get too close to any of them. Unfortunately it also meant that actually shooting at the pirate’s ship was a bad idea; even if he didn’t hit any of the asteroids in the process, there was a chance he could damage the orb.

High-speed chase it was.

“Oh my God, Keith, get back here!” Lance shouted through the comms. “Quit being a fucking idiot!”

“We’ll be fine,” Keith growled as they narrowly missed two of the asteroids, Red echoing his frustrations. Without being able to actually attack, they were stuck playing dodgeball with a minefield, and the pirate seemed to know it like the back of his hand.

“We’re going to need to take a chance, Red,” he murmured, trying to ignore Shiro’s voice yelling that he was already taking _way too many chances_ as they lined up what was hopefully a clean shot at the pirate’s engines.

Not quite clean enough, he realized; they’d hit the engine and the ship was making a semi-controlled descent, but they’d also activated one of the nearby asteroids and there was nowhere to escape as the rock blew up right in front of them.

“Kei-!”

“Lance? Is everything ok?” There was no answer except for a warning message on the dashboard. Apparently that explosion had knocked the comms out. Well, that was great.

Once the spots cleared from his eyes he caught sight of the pirate landing on what luckily seemed to be a sturdier, non-explosive rock. As he landed beside them and walked out of Red, Keith hoped maybe they could have a nice, civil conversation and he could convince the pirate to give him back the orb.

No such luck, of fucking course. The moment he made it out of Red, the pirate was flinging the orb out toward the other asteroids. Keith put on a burst of speed with his jetpack and luckily managed to catch it, but then out of the corner of his eye, noticed the pirate’s laser aiming for the rock right in front of him.

Fuck.

“Thanks,” he whispered, his voice sounding strangely muffled, because Red, good, loyal, amazing Red, had managed to catch him yet again. His armor had luckily taken most of the blow, but he’d still been thrown back into Red with quite a bit of force, and it had been an awkward landing as he tried to protect the orb from damage, too. His ears were ringing, there was blood in his mouth from where he’d bit his tongue, but now that he had the orb they could at least get the hell out of Dodge. He could feel Red’s concern as he made his way unsteadily back into the cockpit, realizing he was going to need to pilot them back _out_. At least they could do it slowly this time.

It took them about four times longer to get out of the asteroid field as it had taken to make it in, and by the time they got back into open space Keith was very much looking forward to the inevitable trip to the infirmary, his limbs shaky and his head fuzzy. Shiro and Lance were waiting for him there, and though his comms were still down he could feel how disappointed they both were.

He’d done it though, hadn’t he? He got the orb back. Mission accomplished.

And if they limped back into the hangar a little slower than normal, he was pretty sure both he and Red deserved it.

\--------

Lance was angry.

No, scratch that, Lance was _furious_. What in the fucking hell had Keith been thinking?

He was pretty sure Keith was ok, despite his apparent deathwish, but there was still a lot of apprehension about what state he was going to be in as Lance stormed into Red’s cockpit. He was relieved to see Keith at least in one piece, though the right side of his armor completely scorched, and god damnit, the bastard had the orb in his hands.

“I got the orb,” he said, just a bit too loudly for the space, and Lance gently put the thing down on the floor before grabbing Keith's shoulders to shout in his face.

“What were you thinking?! You blew up an asteroid and then the comms cut out and Shiro and I _couldn’t hear you_ and we _couldn’t see you_ and then there was another explosion and we could feel Red freaking out through the paladin bond and now you come back here and you’re all beat to shit because you couldn’t have waited _thirty fucking seconds_ to hear my alternate plan that didn’t involve throwing yourself into a fucking asteroid minefield, I swear to God every time I think you can’t do something more idiotically reckless you prove me wrong yet again and I fucking love you, you fucking dumbass, you can’t keep _doing this to me_!” Keith didn’t have a response to that, not that there was really a response other than ‘I’m sorry for being a completely impulsive idiot,’ but Keith looked...afraid? “Keith, I’m not - I was worried, ok? I _am_ worried, you scared the fuck out of me.” But Keith was still just staring up at him and apparently panicking even more, which was not helping Lance keep calm himself.

“I can’t hear you,” he said, voice shaky.

“Oh." Maybe for the best that Keith had missed that whole rant then. He gently tugged Keith’s helmet off, wincing when he saw the blood dripping down from both ears. He’d probably ruptured his ear drums from one of those explosions. “Ears,” he said, trying to enunciate as best he could, though he knew Keith was a shit lip-reader. “Coran. Infirmary. Ok?”

Keith must have gotten the gist, because he at least looked slightly less freaked out as he nodded. “I had to get the orb back, but I maybe should have...not done that.”

“You think?” Lance couldn’t resist saying. “We will talk later,” he mouthed again, and Keith must have gotten it because his face fell.

“Lance?” he tried. “Love you?”

Lance scoffed. “That’s not getting you out of this conversation, babe.” He shot a look behind them to make sure they were still alone (he was pretty sure Shiro was waiting for them at the infirmary but better safe than sorry; this definitely wasn’t how Lance wanted to let Shiro know that he’d been secretly dating Keith for the past 4 phoebs). “But I love you, too,” he said, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Now let’s get your sorry ass to the infirmary, you fucking dick.”


End file.
